Magia Invisible Tercera generación, año 1
by luna.weasley1
Summary: Es el primer año de Albus y Rose en Hogwarts. La selección de casas es algo que tiene al pequeño Potter nervioso. Junto con Scorpius, Elena, James y el resto del clan Weasley descubrirán el misterio que uno de los profesores esconde en el castillo.
1. Los encantadores Weasley

Los encantadores Weasley

-Mamá? Dónde quedo mi capa?- grito una chica pelirroja desde el segundo piso de la madriguera de los Weasley. La he estado buscando por todas partes y nada más no la encuentro!-

-Tranquila Rose, busca en el baúl ahí debe de estar.- dijo su una mujer de cabellos castaños alborotados, era Hermione la madre de la pequeña.

-Fred guarda eso, si mi papá lo ve, nos lo quitará- le dijo un muchacho de cabello rojizo a uno moreno de cabello oscuro. -Sin ese mapa, no podremos escapar a Hogsmade.- susurró el muchacho arrebatándole un pergamino a su primo y guardándolo en un baúl rojo. Era James Potter, el hijo mayor de Harry y Ginny quien cursará el segundo año en Hogwarts junto con su primo y cómplice en travesuras Fred Weasley II.

-Vamos Albus quita esa cara de angustia, todo saldrá bien.- dijo una mujer pelirroja mientras ajustaba con su varita las mangas de la capa negra de su hijo. -Slytherin o Gryffindor, Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. No importa, estaremos orgullosos de ti.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

-No lo se mamá, tengo miedo.-

-No debes de tenerlo.-

La madriguera, era el punto de reunión de todos los Weasley antes de dirigirse hacia el andén 9 y 3/4. Todos los Weasley excepto el tío Charly se encontraban presente. La familia no era la más rica, pero era famosa, noble y numerosa.

Primero que nada estaban los hijos de Bill y Fleur, la primera, y la mayor de las nietas de Arthur y Molly, era Victoire. Una rubia de belleza incomparable, alta y pálida, quien cursaba su ultimo año en Hogwarts en la casa de Ravenclaw. Su hermana Dominique, era muy parecida a ella, sin embargo era más baja de estatura y pertenecía a la casa de Gryffindor, era una chica sumamente estudiosa que se encontraba preocupada por sacar la mejor calificación en los TIMOS ahora en su quinto año. Y por ultimo se encontraba el pequeño Louis, quien cursaba el tercer año en la misma casa que Victoire, rubio de ojos oscuros y tez blanca. James lo molestaba diciéndole rompecorazones y cursi.

Los siguientes en la familia eran los hijos de George y Angelina Johnson. El más grande, quien llevaba en honor el nombre de Fred era tenía la tez bronceada, cabello rojizo oscuro y ojos negros. Era guapo y uno de los mejores bromistas de la historia de la magia, cursaba el segundo año en la casa de Gryffindor. Su hermana menor, constaba con tan solo nueve años de edad, era morena de cabello café muy oscuro y con rulos perfectos.

Después estaban los hijos de Percy y Audrey. La primogénita era Molly, quien cursaba el tercer año, también en la casa de Gryffindor. Físicamente era pelirroja, tenía los ojos claros y la tez pálida. Era algo estricta con el resto de sus primos, pero al igual que su abuela le encantaba ayudar a los demás. Lucy Weasley fue la siguiente en la lista, su apariencia era muy parecida a la de Molly, y se consideraba la mejor amiga de Lily, pues constan de la misma edad.

Los hijos de Ron y Hermione son los siguientes. En primer lugar la hermosa pelirroja Rose, quien había sacado la inteligencia de su madre y el humor de su padre. Era pálida con el cabello rojizo, pero físicamente era casi igual a su madre cuando tenia su edad. Rose estaba ansiosa por descubrir en que casa sería seleccionada. Hugo, su hermano menor también era pelirrojo, tenia nueve años pero era todo un don Juan desde pequeño.

Por ultimo, pero no menos importantes estaban los Potter Weasley. James era el hijo mayor de Harry, tenia tan solo doce años y había sido seleccionado en la casa de Gryffindor, era un personaje encantador que volvía locas a las chicas por su actitud rebelde, su cómplice en todas las bromas y travesuras era Fred. James era algo testarudo y a veces buscaba problemas demás. El siguiente era Albus, tímido noble y valiente era lo que mejor lo describía. Cursaría su primer año en Hogwarts y su mayor preocupación era en que casa seria seleccionado. La más chica del clan Potter era Lily, de tan solo nueve años, pelirroja al igual que su madre y abuela y de tez blanca.

En la vieja madriguera, sentado junto a Victoire había un joven alto de cabello azul fosforescente abrazando a la chica por la cintura. Era Tedd Lupin, quien tenia 19 años y era novio de la joven rubia a quien acompañaría a la estación de tren.

-Bueno, creo que todos estamos listos, cierto?- dijo Ron Weasley con autoridad frente a la chimenea de la casa. -Despídanse de sus abuelos niños, y dense prisa, que el expreso de Hogwarts no esperara toda una vida.- dijo entre risas el peligroso. Familia por familia, tomaron polvos flu, y diciendo en alto el nombre de "Kings Cross" desaparecieron.

Una vez ya atravesada la famosa pared que los conducía hacia donde estaba el expreso los niños se despidieron con sus padres.

-Albus, tranquilo, todo ira bien.- le dijo Harry al muchacho que se encontraba atándose la cinta del zapato. -Recuerda que llevas el nombre de excelentes magos, Albus Dumbledor de Gryffindor y Severus Snape de Slytherin.-

-Lo se papá.- dijo mirando al piso.

-No te preocupes, serás un orgullo para cualquier casa. Recuerda eso.-

El niño sonrió y le dio un tierno abrazo de despedida a su padre encaminándose hacia el tren junto con el resto de sus primos.

-Bueno chicos nosotros aquí desaparecemos, si intentan hacer una travesura, llámenos, somos los mejores en ese departamento.- les dijo James a Albus y a Rose mientras corría detrás de Fred para alcanzar un compartimento con el resto de sus amigos.

-Tranquilo Albus, todo estará bien, ya verás.- le dijo la pelirroja dándole una palmada en la espalda. Albus solo tragó saliva y siguió caminando -Mira, un compartimento vacío.-

Ambos chicos entraron y se sentaron uno enfrente de otro, y seguido de ellos una joven de cabello negro y ojos plateados de su edad entro con rapidez al compartimento.

-Me puedo sentar?- dijo casi sin aliento de dónde venia corriendo.

-Claro pasa.- le asintió Rose y la muchacha se sentó rápidamente junto a ella.

-OH! Pero que grosera fui.- dijo tomando aire -Mi nombre es Elena Higgs.-

-Rose Weasley.- dijo y luego miro a su primo -El es Albus Potter, está nervioso por la selección de casas.-

-Rose...- murmuró el muchacho dándole un pequeño codazo a su prima y regresó su mirada hacia la ventana, el paisaje que se visualizaba aun era la estación 9 y 3/4.

-No debes de estar nervioso por la selección. Las cuatro casas son muy buenas.- dijo Elena mirando a Albus. -Cual es a la que prefieres entrar?-

-No lo sé. Mis padres son de Gryffindor, al igual que mi hermano, y la mayoría de mi familia.- dijo Albus mirando a Elena.

-Y temes no estar ahí como el resto?- preguntó la muchacha pasando sus dedos entre sus rizos, pero Albus solo asintió con la cabeza. -Seria una buena acción entrar a Slytherin... Si yo fuera tu, estaría decidida a entrar ahí.- dijo segura de sus palabras.

-Pero todos los magos malvados han salido de ahí.- dijo Rose con curiosidad

-Lo sé, y con mucho mas razón entraría ahí.-

-Que? Acaso quieres que siga los pasos de quien tu sabes?- pregunto Albus mientras que su mano se cerraba en puño, cosa que hacia cuando estaba sumamente nervioso, preocupado o molesto.

-ja! Por supuesto que no!- dijo Elena riendo y las caras de Rose y Albus reflejaron calma. -Todo lo contrario, podrías demostrar que no por venir de Slytherin tienes que ser un mago tenebroso.- dijo acomodando su fleco -Como sea, yo prefiero que mi casa sea sorpresa, espero que el sombrero haga una buena elección- dijo entre risas.

Elena tenia razón en cada palabra que pronuncio, el estar en Slytherin podía hacer que Albus demostrara que lo que hace grande al mago es el mismo y no la casa en la que esté.

-el sobrero nunca se equivoca.- dijo Rose con una sonrisa.

-Tu Rose? Gryffindor seguramente, cierto?- pregunto Elena

-Así lo es. Soy una Weasley.- dijo entre risas y Elena rió con ella.

Ya habían pasado horas de camino, y el expreso cada vez se acercaba mas a la mas prestigiada escuela de magia y hechicería. Mientras Albus le presumía a Elena su gran colección de cromos mágicos un muchacho de cabellos dorados y ojos azules tocó la puerta del compartimiento. Rose y Albus sabían perfectamente quien era el rubio que definitivamente no era del agrado de su familia, mientras que en el rostro de Elena se dibujaba una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que entrara al compartimiento. El rubio timiadamente entro sentándose junto a Albus.

-Chicos el es Scorpius Malfoy.- dijo Elena mirándolos - Scorpius, ellos son Rose Weasley y Albus Potter.-

-Mucho gusto.- dijo el rubio con frialdad y entonces se dirigió a la muchacha. -Ya casi llegamos Elena, será mejor que te pongas tu uniforme.-

Elena le dirigió una sonrisa y se levantó de su asiento, seguida de Rose quien decidió acompañarla para seguir platicando acerca de que sería lo primero que harían al llegar a Hogwarts.

-Ya sabes en que casa vas a querer estar?- preguntó Scorpius para romper el silencio.

-No lo sé aun.- dijo Albus dirigiéndole una sonrisa -Supongo que tu vas a Slytherin.-

-No lo se. Toda mi familia ha estado ahí, pero no descarto las demás casas, todo puede pasar.- dijo mirando al cielo nocturno que se veía desde la ventana. -

Ciertamente, soy muy diferente al resto de los Malfoy. Aunque no lo creas.- dijo y rió por un segundo como si recordase algo.

Albus por un momento se sintió en confianza, tal vez la presencia de Scorpius no era tan mala como le habían pintado sus padres de los Malfoy.

-Esa es tu varita?- pregunto Albus examinándola con la mirada.

-Así lo es. Nogal con pelo de unicornio.- dijo orgulloso. -la tuya de que es.-

-tiene cierto parecido, dijo sacando su varita mágica de un morral que estaba junto a el. -Sauce, flexible, y también con pelo de unicornio.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sin embargo debe ser buena, las varitas de Ollivander nunca se equivocan.-

Al poco tiempo el expreso dejó de moverse, llegando por fin a la estación del colegio. Los muchachos apresurados bajaron del tren.

-Los de primero pasen por aquí! Primer año, síganme!- decía una voz grabe que a Rose y a Albus se les hacia bastante familiar, era Hagrid quien juntaba a los estudiantes de primero para poder subir a los pequeños botes que los dirigían al castillo.

-Hagrid!- exclamo Albus -Cuanto tiempo!- dijo dándole un abrazo junto con su prima.

-Vaya, vaya! Ya era hora de tener a ustedes dos en Hogwarts muchachos.- dijo entre risas el semi-gigante barbón. Entonces se dirigió al resto de los chicos -Formen grupos de cuatro o cinco personas, y suban a los botes, no se preocupen por los remos, estos botes avanzan solos.- dijo y subió al bote mas grande de ahí -Vamos niños, no se querrán perder la ceremonia de iniciación, cierto?-

Malfoy y Elena subieron al mismo bote que Rose y Albus. Los chicos maravillados por el paseo en bote no decían ni una sola palabra. La única que no dejaba de hablar era Rose quien explicaba con emoción el hechizo que tenían los botes para poder navegar por si solos.

-Bien chicos han llegado, al cruzar la puerta les esperara alguno de sus profesores para proporcionarles la información de lo que deberán de hacer. Suerte a todos!- dijo Hagrid guiñándole un ojo al pequeño Albus.

Los de primer año entraron por las gigantescas puertas de roble encontrándose en la entrada del castillo con el profesor Longbottom, quien dirigía el curso de herbologia.

-Buenas noches alumnos- dijo sonriente el profesor -Espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje.- dijo algo nervioso. Era la primera vez que le tocaba ser maestro de ceremonias y conducir a los alumnos hacia el sombrero seleccionador.-Soy el profesor Neville Longbottom, y hoy es mi trabajo llevarlos hacia la ceremonia de iniciación...- dijo y entonces rió como si hubiese recordado algo -Aun recuerdo la primera vez que crucé por estas puertas, estaba buscando mi sapo, y lo encontré justo ahí- dijo apuntando a uno de los escalones -Como sea, a lo que voy, como la mayoría de ustedes ya saben, en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas, Gryffindor para aquellos que tienen coraje y lealtad, Ravenclaw para aquellos que poseen una gran inteligencia, Hufflepuff para aquellos justos y pacientes y Slytherin, los astutos.- dijo estiró las manos para que las puertas del comedor se abrieran -Ahora, síganme chicos.- dijo caminando por el corredor hasta la tarima donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador.

Tras un tosido fuerte de parte del sombrero y aclarando la garganta éste cantó:

-OH, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

Sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

Y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré en que casa deberás estar.-

Los chicos lo miraron con asombro y entonces con una lista enorme de nombres el profesor Longbottom se paró junto al sombrero.

Entonces todos los alumnos y directores, como todos los años entonaron el lema del colegio "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" lo cual significa en latín "nunca hagas cosquillas a un dragón dormido".

-Abbot, Susanne-

Una chica de cabello esponjado subió a la tarima y el profesor le colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-No cabe duda de la inteligencia que posees, Ravenclaw!-

La mesa con estudiantes de corbatas azules aplaudió recibiendo a la joven.

Así pasaron varios hasta llegar a Rose Weasley.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le susurro el profesor mientras le colocaba el sombrero a la pelirroja.

-Ja! Un Weasley mas! No cabe duda de en que casa te pondré! GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero y una gran cantidad de pelirrojos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo desde la mesa decorada con rojo y dorado.

-Higgs, Elena.- dijo el profesor.

La muchacha segura de si misma subió a la tarima y le fue colocado el sombrero.

-Decidida. Astuta. Pero a la vez Leal y llena de coraje.- dijo el sombrero mientras pensaba. -Vaya vaya... Tu casa será GRYFFINDOR-

La muchacha con la frente en alto y una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió dando pequeños saltos a la mesa donde fue bien recibida por Rose y el resto.

-Malfoy, Scorpius.- dijo Longbottom

-Suerte.- susurró Albus y este le sonrío.

Al ponerle el sombrero en la cabeza al chico, el mismo profesor pensó que automáticamente el rubio iría dirigido a Slytherin. Sin embargo el sobrero murmuraba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Tienes dos opciones- decía -Pero cual será la mejor?- dijo esperando respuesta del chico pero este no opino -Nunca me equivoco y se que estarás bien en SLYTHERIN!-

Scorpius dejo salir un suspiro, no sabia si era de alivio o de que a lo mejor hubiera preferido estar en otra de las casas.

-Potter, Albus.- dijo el profesor Longbottom y el chico con las rodillas tambaleando pasó hacia el frente. Neville le dio una palmada en el hombro y puso el sombrero en su cabeza.

-Mira que tenemos aquí, el segundo de los Potters. Brillante. No te sorprendas pero se exactamente que voy a hacer contigo. SLYTHERIN- dijo. Una vez mas murmuros se escucharon en el gran comedor, y cosas como "el sombrero esta chiflado, Potter en Slytherin, debía ser un error" se escuchaban alrededor. Albus tímido ante las miradas del resto de la mesa se sentó junto a Malfoy quien le chocó la mano en símbolo de bienvenida.

Al terminar el listado de los alumnos de primer año, el profesor Longbottom dio la palabra a la directora McGongall.

-Bienvenidos alumnos! Nos da gusto ver de nuevo todas esas caras conocidas, y a los de nuevo ingreso, bienvenidos! Antes de iniciar con el banquete quiero dar unos pequeños avisos. Primero que nada darme el honor de presentar a los profesores que los acompañaran este año escolar.- dijo e hizo una pausa -El profesor Falco Agnes, en transformación.- dijo y un halcón se transformo en un hombre alto de cabello rubio casi blanco y rostro algo cuadrado. -Filius Flitwick nos acompaña en su ultimo año antes de retirarse como el profesor de encantamientos.- dijo -En herbologia, como ya todos sabemos, el profesor Longbottom. El profesor Slughorn, nos acompaña una vez más en Pociones. Y por ultimo, demos la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras al señor Frank Mungo.- dijo y los alumnos aplaudieron.

-Como ya saben esta estrictamente prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido para todo aquel que quiera salvarse de una espantosa muerte.- dijo -ahora si, que comience el banquete!-


	2. Las Mazmorras

Las Mazmorras

-Pasa algo James?- le pregunto Rose a su primo que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

-No...- dijo el pelirrojo con la vista hacia allá comida con aquellos ojos cafés y mirada profunda.

-Vamos James, te conozco perfectamente bien.- le dijo Rose pegándosele a su primo.

-Es por Albus cierto?-

-Claro que no Rose! Todo esta bien- dijo dándole un tierno abrazo a la pequeña. -Eso si, cabe de aclarar que no me gusta nada su nueva amistad.- le susurro mirando como Malfoy y su pequeño hermanito reían desde la mesa verde.

-Scorpius no es malo.- dijo Rose

-En lo absoluto. Es un chico genial.- dijo Elena entrando a la platica. James levantó la ceja derecha y torció la boca.

-lo conocimos Albus y yo en el expreso, es bastante serio, pero se ve que es buena persona.- dijo mirando de lo lejos al chico.

-No creo que tío Ron le agraden tus palabras pequeña Rosie.- dijo Fred riendo pero la niña solo giró los ojos.

-Yo lo conozco desde pequeña, vivimos en el mismo vecindario, y casi siempre salimos a jugar al parque o al lago.- dijo Elena volviendo a la descripción de Scorpius. -Es bastante diferente al resto de los Malfoy, a decir verdad yo le tengo miedo al señor Draco.-

-Es un cobarde ese Malfoy, papá me cuenta bastantes historias sobre el. Es una niña llorona.- dijo James riendo junto con Fred y el resto.

-Por cierto, James, Fred... Soy Elena Higgs.- dijo con una sonrisa. James la miró de arriba abajo y le dirigió media sonrisa a la chica, después se puso a bromear junto con Fred.

-Y bueno, que te pareció la decisión del sombrero?- le preguntó Scorpius a Albus mientras partía con elegancia su pedazo de pavo.

-Creo que fue buena, por algo me puso aquí, no crees?-

-No tengo dudas. Por un momento creí que no seria seleccionado en Slytherin- dijo Scorpius en un suspiro. -Vamos Albus, no seas tímido, come, esto es un verdadero manjar.-

De pronto un chica con piel blanquecina se acercó a la esquina posterior de la mesa donde se encontraban Malfoy y Potter.

-Es un honor tener a ustedes dos personalidades en la casa- dijo la muchacha con orgullo -Me sorprende por tu parte Potter, que hayas sido elegido aquí, como sea háganse en casa.- dijo estirando su brazo derecho -Daphne Montague, su prefecto.- dijo esbozando una sonrisa de sus labios rojos como el carmín.

-Vaya, si que es bella.- dijo Albus cuando la chica se había ido a sentar con el resto de sus amigas.

-Tal y como un ángel.- dijo Malfoy recargando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Yo la vi primero.- dijo Albus entre risas y Scorpius rió junto a el.

Albus estaba seguro de que todas las impresiones acerca de los Malfoy que sus padres habían creado en su cabeza no eran nada comparadas con las que el tenia de Scorpius. Estaba decidido que entrar en Slytherin había sido una gran idea y también de que el y el chico Malfoy serian grandes amigos.

Un espíritu que vestía pantalones azules camisa verde lima y gorro rojo lleno de cascabeles apareció acostado sobre la mesa de Slytherin tomando puñados del pastel y arrojándolos hacia el techo.

-Peeves! Compórtate.- dijo uno de los muchachos girando los ojos.

-Peeves se divierte mucho. Tu guarda silencio.- dijo el ente entre risas con una voz chillona y desesperante.

-Es un fantasma?- le preguntó Albus a Scorpius.

-No.- dijo tragando su comida -Es Peeves el poltergeist. Te recomiendo estar alejado de el, es bastante fastidioso.- dijo Malfoy girando los ojos -Papá dice que el único que puede controlarlo es el Barbón Sanguinario, el fantasma de nuestra casa.-

Al terminar la cena los alumnos de primer año fueron encaminados por sus respectivos prefectos a sus casas. Scorpius y Albus corrieron hasta el principio de la fila, empujando al resto de sus compañeros para estar cerca de la hermosa Daphne. Los chicos siguieron a la guapa muchacha hasta un laberinto de paredes blancas donde la muchacha colocó su mano sobre una de ellas y susurró las palabras "quisiera hablar pársel".

-Bienvenidos a la sala común muchachos, sin duda debe ser la más linda ya que nos ubicamos debajo del lago dijo señalando a una de las ventanas donde se podían admirar la gran variedad de criaturas extrañas que nadaban por doquier. - Los dormitorios de las mujeres están al fondo del pasillo derecho mientras que los de los hombres al fondo del izquierdo.- dijo apuntando con los brazos. -Recuerden bien la contraseña, si hay cambios yo se los haré saber, ahora si no tienen alguna duda...- dijo y los alumnos se quedaron callados admirando la sala -Lo imaginé. Cualquier cosa ya saben mi nombre.- dijo la chica retirándose.

La sala común era algo oscura y fría, pero era bonita, con detalles color esmeralda y plata y sillones de piel negros.

-Vamos Albus, hay que conseguir una buena cama.- dijo Scorpius chocando codos con su nuevo amigo.

-Albus! Despierta! Ya nos perdimos el desayuno! Tenemos que averiguar cual es la primera clase!- dijo Scorpius poniéndose su uniforme mientras levantaba a su amigo -Despierta!- dijo agitándolo

-Que horas son?- pregunto Albus tallándose los ojos.

-Son las 9 Potter, date prisa!- dijo acelerado el rubio mientras Albus se ponía su uniforme.

Los chicos una vez cambiados corrieron al gran comedor para ver el pergamino con los horarios de primer año.

-Gongoras galopantes! Tenemos pociones! Será mejor que nos apuremos Scorpius.- dijo Albus y ambos corrieron de nuevo hacia las mazmorras.

El aula de pociones era larga fría y oscura, había veinte calderos ya la mayoría ocupados por estudiantes con corbatas verdes y los otros con rojas. Era una de las clases que compartirían con los de Gryffindor. Al entrar Scorpius se topo con la gárgola que vertía agua helada salpicando sin querer su cabellera dorada. Los niños apresuraron su paso y tratando de no ser divisados por el profesor Slughorn se sentaron junto a Rose y Elena.

-Llegan tarde.- le susurro la pelirroja a Albus negando con la cabeza.

-Me quede dormido.- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Bueno creo que ya que estamos todos completos podemos iniciar la clase.- dijo el profesor mirando a Albus y a Scorpius. -No se preocupen chicos, es el primer dia. Procuren que no vuelva a pasar.- dijo con una tierna sonrisa. -En este primer curso aprenderán a hacer pociones simples, nada de otro mundo...- dijo explicando de que tratarían sus clases. -Espero que todos cuenten ya con su caldero, cuchillo y su kit de pociones. En caso de que no podrán compartir esta clase pero solo esta clase.- dijo sonriente -Hoy prepararemos algo divertido, se llama Solución de Hipo.- dijo y enseguida nombró los ingredientes y la forma de prepara la poción.

-No puede ser...- dijo Rose mirando su Kit de pociones.

-Que sucede?- preguntó Scorpius quien estaba sentado a su lado derecho.

-Olvidé el jengibre en mi cuarto.- dijo con tristeza -Así jamás seré la mejor en la clase.-

-No te preocupes, a mi me sobra.- dijo entregándole un poco -Aunque dudo que seas la mejor, soy excelente en esta materia.- dijo el chico con orgullo. Rose levantó las cejas y giró los ojos.

-Eso lo veremos Malfoy.- murmuró con una sonrisa picarona y vertió los ingredientes al caldero. Entonces recordó las palabras que su padre le dijo antes de subir al expreso de Hogwarts "Sé la mejor en la clase. Supera a ese tal Scorpius en todo. Gracias a Merlín sacaste la inteligencia de tu madre."

-Que es aquello que tiene el profesor Mungo en su mano?- preguntó Albus mirando como el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes sostenía un objeto verde esmeralda sobre la mesa examinándolo con cautela de no ser precavido por nadie en el gran comedor.

Albus, Elena, Rose y Scorpius se encontraban terminando de merendar en el gran comedor, el cual ya se encontraba algo despejado y contaba con muy pocos alumnos mezclados en las diferentes mesas.

-No lo sé pero parece estar ocultándolo del resto.- dijo Rose sin despegar la mirada del objeto esmeralda.

-No creo que sea nada importante, seguramente algún objeto que presentará en alguna clase o algo por el estilo.- dijo la otra chica sin darle mucha importancia.

-No estoy seguro...- dijo Scorpius -Si fuera algo así lo examinará sin cautela de que alguien lo viera, y parece preocupado de que alguien lo note.- dijo viendo como el profeso cubría el objeto con una pequeña manta.


	3. Verde Esmeralda

Verde Esmeralda

Era Miércoles por la mañana y los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían la ultima clase del dia: Defensa contra las artes oscuras, como todas las semanas. Albus y Malfoy se encontraban sentados un banco detrás de Elena y Rose, quienes atentas tomaban notas de lo que decía el profesor.

-Mira Scorpius.- susurro Albus para no captar la atención del profesor. En el gabinete de la izquierda, justo abajo de la jaula de Grindylows.- Scorpius alzo la vista y sus labios se despegaron con asombro.

-Es lo que examinaba el profesor el otro dia a la hora de la comida.- susurro mirando el objeto semi cubierto.

Una vez que el profesor dejo de explicar su clase hubo algo de silencio entre los alumnos que debían de hacer un ensayo sobre lo visto en clase. Albus levantó la mano como si fuese a preguntar algo.

-Profesor.-

-Si, Potter?-

-Tengo una pregunta...-

-Hazla.- dijo con seriedad.

-Aquel objeto verde, el que tiene allá- dijo apuntando y la cara del profesor cambio por completo. Su sonrisa hipócrita se convirtió en una línea recta y sus ojos se hicieron grandes al escuchar las palabras del chico. -Que es?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Potter.- dijo con seriedad -Ahora, todos pónganse a trabajar.-

-Ahora si estoy seguro de que algo esconde.- dijo Scorpius sacando un pergamino para escribir. -Sigues teniendo dudas Elena?- pregunto pero la chica solo negó con la cabeza..

Al escuchar la campanilla que indicaba la finalización de la clase los alumnos se levantaron de los escritorios con rapidez para dirigirse al gran comedor a la cena.

-No tan rápido Potter.- dijo el profesor Mungo con la misma seriedad. Los otros tres muchachos se quedaron inmovilizados esperando a su amigo. -Ustedes se pueden ir, a no ser de que quieran acompañar a Potter al bosque prohibido.- dijo con una risa sarcástica. El aspecto del profesor Mungo causaba escalofríos era pálido y su mirada parecía estar llena de odio y misterios.

-Al bosque prohibido?- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Ahora Potter, sígueme a mi despacho.- dijo subiendo las pequeñas escaleras que estaban al fondo del salón.

-Te esperamos en el gran comedor Albus.- dijo Rose preocupada por las palabras del maestro.

-Usted no me puede mandar al bosque prohibido, no he hecho nada para merecer un castigo.-

-Tal vez no puedo mandarte al bosque prohibido aun, pero si darte un castigo por entrometido.- dijo. Los labios de Albus se partieron con sorpresa y su ceño se frunció. -Ni una palabra más, mañana tendrás que venir a media noche para que me ayudes a calificar unos exámenes.-

-Calificar exámenes... A media noche...- dijo Albus con duda.

-Así es, ahora no preguntes más, ve a cenar y mañana te quiero puntual aquí mismo. Entendido?-

-Si profesor.-

-Puedes irte.- dijo y Albus salio apresurado de la oficina, por supuesto no dudo en voltear a ver sobre el gabinete, donde se llevo la sorpresa que aquel objeto verde esmeralda ya no estaba. Albus aun con mas prisa corrió hasta el gran comedor donde se topo con sus compañeros.

-Chicos, tengo que decirles algo.- dijo casi sin aire de tan aprisa que había corrido.

-Que paso Albus?- preguntó Rose con preocupación.

-aquí no, vamos a otro lugar, no quiero que nadie nos escuche.- dijo el chico y los otros tres lo siguieron.

-Vamos al baño de chicas del segundo piso, ahí nadie entrará.- dijo Rose caminando por delante de los chicos mientras subían la escalera.

-Que? Es un baño! Y de chicas!- dijo Scorpius confundido.

-Ya lo sé, pero nadie va ahí por Myrtle la llorona -ya la conocerán y verán porque.- dijo la pelirroja. -Me sorprende que no sepas, Malfoy. Creo que te supero en historia de la magia.- dijo y el rubio nada mas hizo un gesto.

El baño estaba sumamente descuidado, espejos rotos y lavabos caídos. Daba una impresión de tristeza y melancolía.

-Que pasó aquí?- pregunto Elena mirando alrededor.

-aquí fue donde...- comenzó Rose y entonces una muchacha transparente salio de uno de los retretes. Llevaba su cabello en dos coletas, usaba lentes redondos y su voz era bastante pilluda.

-Donde me asesinaron, si donde el monstruo gigantesco me asesino, y desde entonces NADIE ME VISITA!- grito el fantasma comenzando a llorar. -Pero a ustedes no los conozco, que es lo que hacen aquí?-

-Soy Rose Weasley y ellos son Elena, Scorpius y Albus Potter.-

-Potter? Como en Harry Potter?- dijo el fantasma empalagándosele al muchacho.

-Soy su hijo.- dijo el chico con timidez tratando de alejarse del fantasma.

-Myrtle, si nos disculpas, tenemos que hablar de algo privado.- dijo Rose con algo de respeto.

-Si claro! Me lo debí imaginar!- dijo la chica llorando -Nadie viene a ver a Myrtle- dijo y desapareció por el mismo retrete del que había salido.

-Vaya, que humor.- dijo Elena haciendo una mueca. -Como sea Albus, que era lo que nos querías decir?-

-Si! Claro! Mientras platicaba con el profesor Mungo, de que no podía mandarme al bosque prohibido por hacer una tonta pregunta, note algo muy extraño. Quiere que vaya mañana a media noche a revisar unos exámenes.. Pero eso no es lo extraño, sino que jamás perdí de vista al profesor y cuando salí de su oficina, el objeto verde esmeralda ya no estaba.-

-Es extraño, no se que es, pero algo esconde el profesor Mungo, y al parecer no solo el, sino que debe tener un cómplice.- dijo Scorpius pensativo.

-A mi no me da buena espina ese hombre. .Elena y yo nos encargaremos de buscarlo en los libros de la biblioteca.- dijo Rose -Albus, tu trata de averiguar algo mañana que lo veas en tu castigo, y Scorpius, usa tu ingenio para averiguar algo si?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

-No te preocupes Weasley. Encontrare algo.- dijo Malfoy guiñándole el ojo.


	4. James Potter

James Potter

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente del objeto esmeralda y la celebración de Halloween estaba apunto de celebrarse. El castillo estaba repleto de decoraciones, calabazas y telarañas. Los fantasmas bailan por doquier haciendo pequeñas bromas a estudiantes y maestros y el frío ya comenzaba a rondar por el castillo.

Elena y Rose se encontraban sentadas en una de las bancas de un pequeño patiecillo que se encontraba cerca del comedor.

Un chico de cara pálida y horrible se acerco con uno moreno con el mismo tipo de rasgos por detrás de las chicas. El pelirrojo por el lado de Elena mientras que el otro por el lado de Rose y de sorpresa les gritaron en el oído haciéndolas ponerse de pie de un salto.

-Que les pasa!- grito rose dándoles manotazos a ambos chicos reconociéndolos al momento -Se ven horribles! Mas de lo normal!- les dijo riendo. Eran James y Fred quienes con un tronido de dedos regresaron su cara a la normalidad.

-Es un nuevo hechizo que nos enseño el profesor Agnes nos enseño.- dijo Fred abrazando a su prima, era algo que el y a James tenían en común, eran extremadamente cariñosos con la gente que querían.

-Es excelente para el dia de brujas! En lugar de mascaras cambias tu rostro de una manera graciosa!- dijo James sonriéndole a Elena.

-Pues creo que te era mas satisfactoria la cara transformada a la normal- dijo la pelinegro entre sonrisas. James le dirigió una mirada levantando una ceja.

-Luego te la enseño Elena, deberías de probarlo.- le contesto el chico con una sonrisa

-Que grosero eres James!- dijo Rose con asombro.

-Déjalo, cree que es chistoso.- dijo Elena levantándole la ceja sin quitar la sonrisa de su boca.

-Soy gracioso. Somos los reyes de las bromas querida.- le dijo James apuntando a Fred.

Entonces llegaron corriendo Albus y Scorpius. -Tenemos que enseñarles algo.- dijo Albus jalando a las chicas del brazo.

-Ni siquiera saludaras a tu hermano mayor?- le grito James mientras los pequeños corrían dentro del castillo.

-Estuvimos hablando con Hagrid.- dijo Scorpius cuando llegaron a su punto de reunión, el baño de chicas del segundo piso.

-Nos lo tomamos al salir de la clase de vuelo, y nos invitó a su cabaña con la excusa de tomar algo de té, cuando en verdad lo que nos quería enseñar era el tan extraño comportamiento de Fang.- dijo Albus -Parecía como si estuviese mas asustado de lo normal, además sus ojos ahora son de un color verde esmeralda...-

-Tal como el objeto de Mungo.- dijo Rose

-Exacto. Además de que Hagrid dijo que esto le ocurría a Fang desde el primer dia de clases.-

-El dia que Mungo llegó a Hogwarts.- dijo Marietta juntando las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Nosotras intentamos buscar información, pero en las enciclopedias de la magia al Llegar al apellido de Mungo las páginas están cortadas. En todos y cada uno de los libros.- dijo Rose desesperada.

-Y no han ido a la sección prohibida?- pregunto Scorpius.

-No seas bobo Malfoy, esta prohibida, por algo el nombre.-

-No Rose, de hecho, Malfoy tiene razón. En la sección prohibida debe haber algo de Mungo.- dijo Albus pensativo -Pero no podremos entrar, al menos hasta después vacaciones de Navidad.- dijo ideando un plan.

-Pero faltan dos meses Albus!- dijo Elena -En dos meses Mungo seguramente ya habrá hecho de las suyas.-

-Veré que puedo hacer para adelantar las cosas.- dijo -Los veo dentro de un rato.-

-A donde vas?-

-A la lechucearía.- dijo alejándose del lugar con prisa.

Elena estaba sentada en el gran comedor, estaba leyendo un libro acerca de encantamientos que el profesor Flitwick les había encargado. Entonces miró a su alrededor, esperaba que Rose llegara de la biblioteca con mas material para poder hacer su ensayo, pero lo único que vio fue a James. Solitario como nunca, sentado con la vista fija a su plato de comida. La chica lo notó extraño el no solía estar así, ni estar sin sus amigos o primos, por lo que dejó su libro a un lado y se le acerco.

-James?- dijo sentándose junto a el. El chico no demostraba señales de ponerle alguna atención. -James, te encuentras bien?- dijo poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, lo sintió frío, así que tomo su cara con sus delicadas manos para que el chico la mirara de frente. Elena notó un verde esmeralda en los ojos de James y una mirada sumamente perdida -JAMES!- gritó la chica asustada moviéndole a cabeza. Los ojos de James se tornaron cafés como en la normalidad.

-Elena.- dijo distraído. -Que te sucede?- dijo al ver la cara de susto de la chica.

-Tus ojos James... Eran...- dijo y se quedo callada poniéndose de pie.

-Eran que?- dijo tomándola del brazo.

-Nada, me tengo que ir...- dijo apresurando su paso. James trato de alcanzarla pero era demasiado tarde.

Elena corrió por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta toparse con Fred.

-Parece que has visto algo horrible.- dijo el moreno entre risas.

-Fred! Que bueno que te encuentro.- dijo con alivio

-Estas bien?- dijo el chico con algo de preocupación.

-Yo si. Es James.- dijo -No has notado algo extraño en el?-

-Ahora que lo preguntas, siempre que salimos de la clase de artes oscuras termina alejándose de los demás... Se comporta serio y...-

-Y sus ojos cambian.- dijo la chica completando la frase.

-Si.-

-Esto esta mal.- dijo Elena -Has notado algo además de esto Fred? O en algún otro de tus compañeros?-

-No, no me he puesto a examinarlos pero...-

-Solo vigílalo Fred, e intenta no dejarlo solo.- dijo Elena preocupada y corrió a buscar a alguno de sus amigos.


	5. Una nueva era

Una nueva Era

-Albus Potter?- dijo el profesor Slughorn, jefe de la casa de Slytherin entrando a la sala común con un paquete en la mano.

-Si, profesor?- dijo el muchacho quien se encontraba jugando ajedrez mágico junto con Malfoy.

-Llego esto para ti, jovencito.-

-Gracias profesor.- dijo recibiendo el paquete.

-Será mejor que se vayan a cambiar jóvenes, la fiesta de Halloween ya esta por comenzar.- dijo sonriente como era su costumbre.

-Perfecto.- susurró Albus al ver la etiqueta. Era de parte de su padre. -Ven Malfoy, tengo que mostrarte algo.- dijo y ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio de chicos.

Albus abrió con emoción el paquete percatándose de que nadie mas viera lo que era. Primero sacó una carta que leyó con rapidez en silencio. "Mi querido Albus, tu madre no esta de acuerdo con que te entregue la capa de invisibilidad, pero estoy seguro de que te servirá tanto como me sirvió a mi y a tu abuelo en nuestra estancia en el castillo. Suerte en todo hijo. Harry." Albus sonrío y luego sacó la capa plateada sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Una capa?- pregunto Scorpius haciendo un gesto

-No es una capa común- dijo y se la colocó encima.

-Por las barbas de Merlín Albus es una capa de invisibilidad!-

-Le perteneció a mi abuelo, luego Dumbledore se la dio a mi padre.- dijo el chico aun invisible. -Con ella fácilmente podremos entrar a la sección prohibida.-

-Y que mejor dia! Mientras todos están distraídos en la fiesta de Halloween.- dijo Malfoy con emoción.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos al gran comedor a contarles a las chicas.-

En el gran comedor ya estaba servido el banquete que contaba con pastelillos de calabaza. Cientos y cientos de murciélagos revoloteaban volando sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes mientras estos disfrutaban de la celebración. Al terminar de comer, Albus y Scorpius se levantaron de la mesa de Slytherin y caminaron hacia la entrada, dándole la excusa a Flitch de que irían por mas golosinas a la sala común salieron del lugar, encontrándose en el baño con Rose y Elena como ya lo habían planeado.

Elena había estado sumamente atenta a la actitud de James, quien se había comportado con normalidad. Y claro no les había omitido detalles de esto a sus amigos.

-Miren lo que conseguí- dijo Albus con emoción mostrando la capa de invisibilidad. -No pueden decir ni una palabra a los demás, de acuerdo?- dijo haciendo una pausa -Ni si quiera a James ni a Fred...- dijo y todos asintieron con la cabeza -Ahora si, a la sección prohibida.- dijo con una sonrisa y los cuatro se cubrieron con la capa.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche por lo que la bibliotecaria, una ancianita llamada Irma Prince, se encontraba apagando las velas que iluminaban el lugar lleno de libros. Sin hacer ningún ruido, los chicos entre pasaron por los muebles llenos de libros hasta llegar a la sección prohibida. Rose abrió el candado con el hechizo "alohomora".

-Ahora si, a buscar.- dijo Albus quitándose la capa de encima.

Después de un rato de estar buscando entre libros Rose llamo a los demás -Encontré algo, creo que no servirá de mucho.- dijo arrancando varias paginas de un libro antiguo de pasta morada.-

-Perfecto, vámonos antes de que noten que faltamos en el gran comedor.- dijo Malfoy metiéndose dentro de la capa.

Corriendo y con cautela los estudiantes llegaron al primer piso quitándose la capa.

-Chicos, yo los veo en un rato.- dijo Albus cubriéndose.

-A donde vas?- Pregunto Rose.

-Al despacho de Mungo.- dijo echándose a correr mientras que los demás se dirigían al gran comedor.

Albus entro con cautela al salón de artes oscuras, en los gabinetes no se encontraba el objeto, por lo que subió al despacho sin quitarse la capa. Se llevo la gran sorpresa de que Mungo se encontraba dentro de el, por lo que se quedó paralizado en la puerta. El profesor se encontraba hablando, aparentemente solo pues no se veía ningún otro personaje dentro de la pequeña oficina. Entonces una fila de muchachos con ojos verde esmeralda que parecían estar hipnotizados entraron al salón, sentándose en los bancos como si estuviesen programados.

-Ya era hora.- dijo Mungo bajando las escaleras sin notar a Albus.

-Estudiantes.- dijo poniendo la bola de cristal verde esmeralda sobre la mesa que se encontraba arriba de la tarima. Las miradas de todos se dirigieron a Mungo prestando suma atención. Albus examino a los alumnos, eran alrededor de 30 cuanto entonces vio un rostro familiar.

-James.- murmuró sorprendido -Que esta sucediendo.- dijo asombrado.

Mungo revisó que la puerta principal del salón estuviese completamente cerrada y entonces sonrío. -Estudiantes! Este es el comienzo de una nueva era!- dijo con frialdad -Una nueva era donde podremos tener control sobre la magia!- dijo levantando su mano. La manga de la bata que llevaba puesta se bajo, y Albus pudo notar la marca tenebrosa grabada en su brazo.

Albus no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba seguro de que no le contaría a sus padres, pero si a sus amigos, para tratar de salvar a su hermano mayor. Comenzó a bajar.

-Vayan al comedor! Hay un intruso.- dijo de pronto Mungo al oír un rechinido que había provocado Albus. Y los estudiantes como zombies salieron del aula. Mungo inocentemente reviso el lugar si percatarse de que Albus usaba una capa de invisibilidad y salía justo detrás del ultimo chico.

-James!- grito jalando al chico con una mano mientras agarraba la capa con la otra. -James! Hermano! Escúchame!- dijo Jalándolo tratando de ponerlo en razón, pero parecía inútil. Fue hasta que este le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza que el pelirrojo reacciono.

-Al que haces aquí?-

-Es lo mismo que te pregunto.-

James se quedo pensativo. Y luego miró a Albus.

-No lo sé.-

-James, algo extraño esta pasando en Hogwarts.-

-Que dices Al? No puede ser posible.-

-Hermano créeme, estaba en la oficina de Mungo, vi como hipnotizaba a algunos estudiantes, incluyéndote, y Mungo...- dijo y luego susurró. -Mungo tiene la marca tenebrosa.-

-Estas seguro de lo que dices Al? Son cosas muy fuertes.- dijo sin creer.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos James.-

-Entonces debemos decírselo a papá.-

-No James. Papá no se debe de alertar.- dijo Albus.

-Pero si lo que dices es verdad...-

-Lo es. Pero primero necesitamos más pistas antes de acusar a Mungo.- susurró

-Acusar a quien?- preguntó una voz conocida y a Albus y a James les recorrió un escalofrío al reconocer la voz.

-A nadie profesor.-

-Muy bien. Ahora, Potters, vayan al gran comedor antes de que quiera restarle puntos a sus respectivas casas.-

-Que tienes planeado?- le pregunto James antes de entrar al comedor a su hermano mayor.

-Aun no lo sé, por el momento intenta no ver la bola esmeralda que tiene Mungo escondida. Evita todo contacto con el profesor que no sea de Artes Oscuras.- le dijo Albus -Rose consiguió información sobre éste, así que pronto te mantendré informado.- dijo con preocupación -Y James, no digas ni una palabra a nadie. Los únicos que sabemos somos tu, Malfoy, Rose, Elena y yo, así que...-

-Confía en mi hermano.- dijo encaminándose a la mesa de Gryffindor.


	6. Secretos al aire

3

Secretos al aire

Durante las vacaciones de navidad los chicos se habían dirigido a sus respectivas casas, prometiéndose investigar acerca de Mungo y su bola de cristal por su propia cuenta.

Rose había rentado varios libros de la biblioteca y además investigado en la vieja colección de su madre, donde había conseguido algunos datos interesantes que pudiesen servirles a los chicos para descifrar el misterio. Mientras que Scorpius inocentemente le sacaba información a su padre, diciendole que Mungo era un excelente profesor. Elena y Albus no se quedaron atrás, ambos encontraron información y diferentes datos en varios libros de sus respectivas casas.

James estaba emocionado, pues había sido elegido como bateador junto con Fred. Por lo que le pedía a gritos a sus padres la mejor escoba que existía la "La canon 5000".

-Si me hubieras dicho antes que habías sido seleccionado para el equipo, ese hubiera sido tu regalo de Navidad.- le decía Ginny fastidiada por el capricho de su hijo mayor -además tu padre tiene varias escobas que te podrán servir.-

-Mama esas escobas son viejísimas.- decía el chico -Papá pondré el nombre de Gryffindor en deshonra.-

-Creo que tendremos una breve visita al callejón Diagon antes de ir a Kings cross.- decía Harry consintiendo a su hijo. -A alguien se le antoja una cerveza de mantequilla?-

Una vez que los Potter llegaron al caldero Harry se llevo a sus dos varones a la tienda de escobas, mientras que Ginny llevaba a Lily a Floran Fortescue por un helado de caramelo.

-Elena!- dijo James con sorpresa al ver a la chica de rulos saliendo de la tienda de escobas. La chica llevaba un gato blanco en sus manos y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-Jimmy!- dijo sonriente. Hubo algo en James que por primera vez le agradó que lo llamaran de esa manera. -Como estas?- dijo la muchacha dándole un abrazo.

-Excelente Elena, que tal las fiestas?-

-Encantadoras.- dijo -Que te trae por aquí?-

-Vine a comprar una escoba.- dijo presumiéndola -Albus y mi padre se adelantaron a la heladería. Yo me distraje un poco.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Albus esta aquí?- dijo sonriente y la sonrisa de James desvaneció.

-Si.- dijo con seriedad.

-Genial, encontré mucha información sobre ya sabes que.- dijo sonriente -Pero creo que será mejor esperarme al expreso.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, no sé porque Albus no quiere que mi padre se entere, pero ven, te invito una nieve.- dijo sonriendo -A mis padres les encantará conocerte.- dijo el chico de rostro pecoso y atractivo.

Mientras tanto en Kings Cross los Weasley se encontraban despidiéndose de sus padres y subiendo el poco equipaje que llevarían de regreso a Hogwarts.

-Rose.- le dijo Ron frenando a la pequeña -Como van esas calificaciones?-

-Excelentes papi, soy la mejor estudiante de Gryffindor.-

-Y en todo le ganas a Malfoy, cierto?-

-Pues...- dijo -No es tan malo papi...- dijo y luego le esbozo a una sonrisa al rubio que se encontraba subiendo ya al expreso.

-Rosie...- le dijo Ron -Los Malfoy no son de fiar.-

-Pero papi...-

-Vamos hija, se te hará tarde pequeña.- dijo cambiando de tema -Te echaremos de menos.-

Rose logró alcanzar a Malfoy y subieron juntos al expreso. En uno de los compartimientos se encontraban los dos chicos Potter con Elena.

-Bueno, yo estoy fuera de aquí.- dijo James viendo a Malfoy -Iré a buscar a Fred.- dijo poniéndose de pie. -Por cierto Rose, no sabia que a tenias novio.- dijo entre risas, pero su prima solo giró los ojos.

-Lo gracioso jamás se te quitará cierto?- murmuró y este salió del gabinete riendo y saltando.

-Bueno, creo que todos tenemos noticias.- dijo Rose emocionada mientras cerraba la cortina del compartimiento para que nadie los viera hablar sobre aquel asunto. -Yo en lo personal, investigué suficiente para saber que Mungo, era mortifago, y uno de los mas fieles seguidores de quienes ustedes saben.- dijo Rose en voz baja –Trabajó en el ministerio varios años como Desmemorizador, antes de trabajar de maestro.-

-Yo estuve investigando con mis padres. Les dije que el profesor Mungo era un excelente profesor, y que me gustaría saber más de él.- dijo Scorpius –Mi padre no sabia mucho de él, pero en la cena de Navidad, cuando le platiqué a mi abuelo acerca de él, me mencionó que fue compañero de él durante su estancia en Hogwarts, inclusive que estuvo en Slytherin.- dijo e hizo una pausa. –El abuelo no suele hablar mucho sobre la guerra contra quien tu sabes, pero se le escapó mencionar que Mungo había estado en Azkaban un par de años, pero por "buena conducta" lo liberaron con rapidez.- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Durante las vacaciones, mi familia y yo visitamos varias veces el callejón Diagon. Y una de las veces, me topé con la profesora Trelawney. Parecía estar en algún tipo de trance o algo y comenzó a decir palabras sin sentido, pero hubo algo que me llamó mucho la atención.- dijo la chica y se detuvo por un momento. –dijo algo parecido a esto: -dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo. –Las artes oscuras enseñará más allá de lo normal, y a una serie de alumnos juntara, para poder lograr, lo que en un dia el señor de las tinieblas quiso triunfar.- dijo con preocupación.

-Claro! Mungo quiere seguir los pasos de quien ustedes saben!- dijo Albus

-Tenemos que averiguar que es la bola de cristal esmeralda antes de que Mungo reclute más estudiantes!-dijo Rose con preocupación. –Y no podemos quitarle la vista a James, sabemos como Mungo la manipula cuando ve el objeto. Y no quiero pensar ni que pueda pasar.-

-Seria horrible que algo le pasara a tu hermano Albus. No crees que debemos decirle a tu padre?- preguntó Elena consternada.

-Aun no.- murmuró el chico.


	7. Quidditch

-Listos para el partido?- les preguntó Albus a James y a Fred al verlos en el gran comedor.

-Haremos pedazos a Hufflepuff.- dijo James chocando manos con Fred.

-No me cabe duda.- dijo Albus sonriente -Disfruten de su victoria, porque la copa de Quidditch le pertenece a Slytherin.- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba frente a ellos junto a Rose.

-Donde has dejado a Scorpius?- le pregunto Rose sabiendo que los amigos eran inseparables.

-No puedes estar sin tu novio cierto Rosie.- dijo James en son de burla.

-Cállate James! No es mi novio!- dijo la pelirroja ruborizándose -Además no creas que no noto tu forma de mirar a Elena.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Por favor Rosie tiene once años!-

-Y tu doce...- dijo Rose con obviedad -Ah, ya entiendo eres demasiado inmaduro para que te gusten las niñas.- dijo y Albus rió junto con ella.

-Por favor prima, las niñas mueren por mi.- le contesto el pelirrojo.

-Nosotros.- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa galante.

-Mira esto.- dijo James poniéndose de pie -Hasta las mas grande se mueren por James Potter.- dijo y se acerco a una chica de sexto año que se encontraba leyendo el diario el profeta. -Hola Sadie.- dijo con una sonrisa recargando un brazo sobre la mesa y con su otra mano paso sus dedos por sui cabello.; James le susurró algo que hizo a la chica sonreír y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. James con sonrisa triunfal regresó con sus primos. -Quien no muere por un jugador de Quidditch como yo?- dijo entre risas -Ahora si nos disculpan.- dijo y Fred se puso de pie -Iremos a buscar un par de chicas... Digo practicar Quidditch.- dijo James sonriente y se alejó junto con el moreno.

-Por Merlín! Tu hermano tiene serios problemas Albus...- dijo Rose negando con la cabeza. -Que bueno que no eres como el-

El estadio de Quidditch se encontraba repleto. Scorpius y Albus se camuflajearon usando bufandas y gorros de color dorado con vino para llegar hasta las gradas de Gryffindor y apoyar a la familia. El rubio de ojos plata se sentó junto a Rose quien se encontraba gritando el nombre de su casa con emoción esperando a que iniciara el partido.

-No seas aburrido y ponte de pie.- le dijo la pelirroja sonriendo -Hay que apoyar a Gryffindor.- le dijo y Malfoy con algo de pena se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Era todo lo contrario a Rose, Scorpius era tímido y serio, mientras que la pelirroja era escandalosa y no le temía a nada.

El partido dio comienzo. Los jugadores volaban alredor de la cancha con pericia y audazidad. James y Fred recibían gritos de emoción por la mayoría de las chicas de Gryffindor.

-El próximo año nosotros estaremos ahí Albus.- dijo Malfoy aplaudiendo con fuerza cuando Gryffindor anotó.

-Vaya Vaya! Que infracción!- dijo el chico de Ravenclaw quien narraba el partido -Pobre Cornelius Groom!- dijo, y las miradas de todos se dirigieron al muchacho de uniforme vino. -Vaya cobbing!- dijo describiendo la infracción de uso excesivo de codos contra los jugadores.

-Hufflepuff lleva una ventaja de 200 puntos a 90! Para que logré derrotarlo Gryffindor necesita 120 puntos, o encontrar la sntich dorada!-

-Vamos James! Golpea esas bludgers!- gritó Albus desde arriba. James pareció escucharla y le hizo una seña con una sonrisa echándole más ganas aún.

-El marcador sube Gryffindor va muy bien 150 puntos a 200!- dijo con emoción.

El publico gritaba con emoción hasta que un chico moreno con uniforme rojo hizo algunas piruetas sobre su escoba mientras sostenía con emoción una pequeña pelota dorada con alas. El equipo de Gryffindor se le hecho encima gritando y celebrando el triunfo.

-GRYFFINDOR GANA!- dijo el presentador -No puedo esperar a la final de este año, se pondrá bueno. Gryffindor contra Slytherin!-

Los alumnos se fueron a celebrar al gran comedor donde los Gryffindor celebraban lanzando dulces al techo y sonando trompetas. Había alumnos con mascaras de leones y las risas y felicitaciones no terminaban.

-Bien jugado hermano!- le dijo Albus dándole un abrazo -Espera a que entre al equipo y ahora si tendrás que temer.- dijo entre risas

-Bastante bien Jimmy.- le dijo Elena sonriéndole al chico -No pensé que fueras tan buen bateador.-

-Ahora lo sabes.- dijo este con una sonrisa encantadora.

Después de la cena el escándalo que había en el lugar se tranquilizó algunos de los estudiantes ya se habían ido a sus respectivos dormitorios mientras que otros platicaban aun en el gran comedor.

-Albus! Albus!- dijo Rose corriendo hacia su primo quien terminaba de cenar junto con Scorpius y otros dos chicos de Slytherin. -Es James! Tienes que verlo! Esta en la enfermería!- dijo y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-Rose tranquilla, que le paso?-

-Se esta comportando muy extraño ven! Rápido!-

Al llegar a la enfermería Albus vio al resto de sus primos rodeando una de las camillas. El chico corrió y detrás de el la directora McGongall y el resto de los profesores caminaban a prisa. En la camilla se encontraba el pelirrojo aun con su uniforme de quidditch y con los ojos esmeralda bien abiertos. Su cuerpo temblaba sin cesar como si le estuviese dando un ataque. Rose estalló en lagrimas y abrazó a Victoire su prima mayor.

-Será mejor que dejen la sala chicos. Fred, Albus, quédense aquí conmigo.- dijo la directora asustada por lo que veía. -Profesor Slughorn? Profesor Longbottom?-

-Su comportamiento es extremadamente extraño, esto sin duda es magia oscura.- dijo el profesor de pociones con miedo -Tengo una poción que podrá calmarlo y que deje de temblar, pero lo mejor es que el profesor Mungo recomiende algo.- dijo y Minerva miró a éste.

-El profesor tiene razón, también conseguiré algunas plantas para que el chico se tranquilice.- dijo Longbottom

-Haré una investigación profunda en el tema y veré el tipo de magia que se esconde detrás de esto.- dijo Mungo con seriedad pero Albus vio como este esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Potter, les mandaremos una carta a sus padres informándoles acerca de esto.- dijo la directora consternada. -Sabes de algo más que podría ayudar a ver que es lo que le pasa a James?-

Albus miró a Mungo con odio. -No profesora.- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Sr. Weasley, puede repetirnos como es que ocurrió todo?- pregunto Mungo.

-Íbamos a la sala común... Pasamos por el salón de artes oscuras y... James comenzó a temblar, y... sus ojos se tornaron verdes.- dijo Fred impresionado por lo que le ocurría a su primo.

-El salón de artes oscuras...- murmuro Albus queriendo salir corriendo al momento.

-Muy bien.- dijo Mungo mirando a Albus -Pueden retirarse. Pueden estar seguros deque Potter estará bien.- dijo con seriedad


End file.
